Faye Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best
Faye Charlene Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the youngest daughter and child of Mick Crinamorte-Best and Nyasia Firelock-Reddan, making her half type two vampire, one quarter type one vampire and one quarter werewolf. She will possess the additional ability of Agrokinesis. Appearance Faye will have medium brown hair, usually worn long and loose, and dark brown eyes. Her skin tone will be pale, reflective of her vampiric heritage. She will always be slimly built, looking deceptively weak, and will only be 5'6 in height when fully grown. She will be the shortest in her family as well as the youngest. In her wolf form, her fur will be a very pale yellow, while her eyes will turn a golden yellow shade. She will also retain her small stature in this form too. Abilities Being part werewolf, Faye will have the ability to transform into a wolf, though she will not access this until she is physically in her teens. Her physical strength, speed and senses will be even more advanced in this form. Her reflexes and agility will also be enhanced. She will be able to sense and track other supernatural beings, and will heal from any injury. She will be immortal as an adult. She will also share a telepathic connection with the other wolves in her paternal family, as a remnant of their former pack. She will be venomous, meaning that she will be able to poison werecreatures and turn humans into type one vampires, and she will also be immune to all vampiric venom, the only one of her siblings to have this total immunity. Faye will have the additional ability of Agrokinesis. She will have a natural connection with plants from birth, and will be able to manipulate them easily. She will be able to create any species of plant, and will also be able to create plant-based materials and parts of plants such as leaves or flowers. She will also share a connection with these plants, and will be able to gather some information from them. The plants could tell her information about the climate and soil, and tell her a person's position and movements if she couldn't see that individual. She will have a connection with the earth too, though at first this will be weaker than her connection with plants, and she will need to grow into it as she ages. She will be able to manipulate the earth; moving rocks and soil, causing tremors and altering the soil's texture and chemical make-up. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships *Mother - Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Father - Mick Crinamorte-Best *Brothers - Richie, Caden, Bryce and Niall Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best *Sisters - Breanna, Phoebe and Adaire Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best She will be a member of the Firelock Coven. Although she will never join a complete wolf pack, she will still share a telepathic connection with the majority of her paternal family, as a remnant of their former pack. History & Future Etymology Faye is an English name meaning "fairy", referring to her small and delicate stature, and possibly also to her capacity to manipulate plants as part of her agrokinesis. It also means "faith" in French. Her middle name, Charlene, is German meaning "free man", a name meaning shared by her aunt Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet and her cousin Carla Firelock-Reddan-Capet. Her surname of Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her surname of Reddan is a Gaelic name which means "red" as well as "reed". The meaning of "red" could refer to blood and her vampirism, or the "fire" in Firelock. Her surname Crinamorte means "death ridge" in Italian, while Best means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 1 Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Werewolves